A review of the gross anatomic, histologic and ultrastructural features of hypertrophic cardiomyopathy in humans is presented, with particular emphasis on the quantitative analysis of myocardial fiber disarray. In addition, it is proposed that the asymmetric cardiac hypertrophy that occurs in hypertrophic cardiomyopathy is the end result of focal hyperplasia of ventricular myocytes.